smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wisteria (LD Stories)
'Wisteria '''is a Wood Elf living in the Enchanted Forest within a village near the caves of the North Side. She is intelligent, a skilled cook and wood-carver, and can be teasing towards other Woodelves showing romantic interest in her. Background Information Specifically pertaining to her premiere episode, Wisteria was out on her own in the forest near Hogatha's domain to consider what to do about her admirer. Along the wya, she and the old witch cross paths and when she sees just how beautiful the little Elf is by comparison, she casts a spell to turn her into a Goblin. And to ensure she remains that way, Hogatha adds the inability to explain her situation to others; this enrages Wisteria, so she flees into the woods and develops a horrible attitude by the time she finds a strange fountain. Role in the Story She makes an appearance in Numbuh 404's Season 10 hour-long Special, ''The Goblin's Admiration as the femme fatal. ''She is the main female going by the name Vira the Goblin and throughout the story is independent and constantly rejects Mystico as he tries again and again to win her heart; in the opening, she is the one who frees him from the cursed fountain for the last time. By the end of the story, he gets close enough to her to steal a kiss, and in doing so frees her from the spell placed unto her by Hogatha. She returns to her normal form and apologizes for being mean to him and their entire relationship crumbles, so she returns home. After the story concludes, the memories she has of Mystico leads her to consider a young male Wood Elf named Dorgone who has pursued her for some time. Relationship with Mystico the Goblin She is the last person to free Mystico from the fountain keeping him prisoner while she goes by "Vira" and is baffled by him telling her she is beautiful; she believes no one could love a "hideous creature" like herself as she puts it. She begins to detest him when he tries to charm her into accepting him as a mate, ending their first encounter abruptly. They run into each other mutliple times to her chagrin, and every time they do, she finds some way to communicate her disliking - regardless, he pursues her vigorously. As odd as it sounds to everyone she explains the story to, there is a part of her that actually cares greatly for him, but she realizes that he wants nothing to do with her after finding out she wasn't really a Goblin. He is the one who freed her from the terrible spell in ''The Goblin's Admiration, but they do not appear together again in any episodes following. Relationship with Dorgone For the past few years, Wisteria has known about him having a crush on her, but she always teased or rejected him. If it wasn't because he's a lowly farmhand, it has something to do with the fact that he's a clutz in her presence - therefore an embarrassment to be seen with. She knows he means well and wants nothing more than to make her happy, but she wishes he would chase another girl. Intimacy Her attitude towards him changes after her time with Mystico; at that point, she opens her mind and stops teasing him about liking her. Season 11 Episodes It is unclear how many times she will appear, but currently she is set to be a cameo alongside Dorgone. More to come later! Appearance Wisteria has a slender figure, pale skin, and short dark brown with long bangs; she wears a dark green hat, matching short dress with white poncho-esque white trimming and - though it is sleeveless, it has a high collar. Her gloves and tie-around boots are tan brown. As a Goblin, she has a small pink pig-nose and standard black eyes. She wears a grey cap and dress with the wing slits merged with the square-cut collar; it reaches knee length. Her hair doesn't change at all; she still has long, wild bangs and small sideburns. She has mocha-colored skin/fur, tiny white fangs, pointed ears, and a long curling tail - it resembles a mouse's tail to be specific. Voice Actor(s) She would most likely be voiced by Anne Hathaway who has been a voice actor in such films like Rio, ''or maybe Rachel McFarlane who voiced Rachel T. Makenzie (Numbuh 362) from ''Codename: Kids Next Door ''and Hailey Smith from ''American Dad. Category:Woodelves Category:Females Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Characters Category:Season 10 Characters